


Save You, Cos I Crave You.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, Stiles doesn't care anymore, The McCall pack is barely in this, Theo wants to help Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo tells Scott mostly what happened, between Stiles and Donovan. He then starts to notice Stiles is acting... strange.</p><p>He wants to help, but he can't. Because Stiles just doesn't trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You, Cos I Crave You.

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

It was the day after Theo told Scott, what Stiles did. Well, he lied about what Stiles did. But Scott doesn't have to know that.

Theo smiles, as he walks into the school. He listens to the pack.

Lydia and Malia are talking about The Dread Doctors, and how they could stop another Chimera from dying. Theo wants to laugh, they won't succeed.

Mason is trying to get Liam to talk, about anything. Theo smiles a little wider, he likes how Mason tries.

He listens for Scott, but instead of listening to him, he sees him. Scott looks tired, he runs into a freshman, but doesn't say sorry. His head is down, he walks into class.

Theo almost feels bad. Almost. He heads towards his class, he's so glad he has this class with Stiles. The Stilinski isn't here yet, but Theo can wait.

The rest of the class, and the teacher come into the room. and the bell rings. Stiles was still not here. Theo was wondering, if he even showed up to school today.

After a few minutes of the teacher speaking, in a droning voice, Stiles comes into the room.

Of course, everyone stares. That's how it is. Someone's late, the rest of the class stares until you sit down. It's quite annoying, actually.

"Nice of you to make it, Mr.Stilinski. Have a seat." The teacher says, Theo doesn't even remember what her name is. He doesn't really care.

He's focused on Stiles. And only Stiles. He goes to his seat, that's right in front of Theo, and sits down. Stiles doesn't take his notes out, though. He just sits there, staring at the desk. He looks like shit.

"You look terrible." Theo whispers to him. Stiles doesn't look at him, he just shrugs.

"Okay class, get in partners. I'll pass a worksheet out for you all." The teacher says.

Theo looks around, and sees that everyone already has a partner. 'Good' he thinks, now he can have Stiles all to himself.

"Hey, wanna be partners?" He asks Stiles, already moving to the desk next to the other boy.

Stiles only nods. Theo frowns, he doesn't understand why Stiles was acting like this.

"What's wrong?" The Omega asks, leaning into Stiles' space, when the teacher walks by to give them their worksheets.

"Nothin'." Stiles mumbles, and looks at the worksheet. Theo's eye twitches.

"Stiles." He grabs Stiles' wrist, only for the other boy to flinch away from him. Making a few students, and the teacher look at them.

"Sorry. Poked him with my pencil." Theo lied. The teacher nodded, and Theo mentally smirked, people could be so dumb.

"Stiles, what's up?" Theo asks again, he was growing impatient. Stiles usually by now, made at least three sarcastic remarks. But he barely said a word.

"Scott." Stiles simply says, and curls in on himself. Theo smirks. Scott McCall, the True Alpha, was the problem.

He should've known, that Scott and Stiles fought yesterday. It basically oozed off of Scott.

"Oh... what happened?" Theo asked, sounding interested. He wasn't acting his interest though. He actually wanted to know what happened. He actually happened to not be there, at the time.

"He confronted me. I tried to say it was self-defense, because it was, you know this. You saw me pull the ring to get away, he was trying to eat my fucking legs!" Stiles whispers harshly.

A few kids close to them glance over in annoyance, but get back to their work or talking to each other.

"I-I told him to believe me. He had, he had to believe me. It's like he wasn't even listening to my heartbeat. Like he already made up his mind. I..." Stiles trailed off, and frowned.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows. Why did Stiles just stop? He goes to grab Stiles' wrist again, but Stiles moves away from him.

"You did what?" Theo asks, he glares at a girl, that's about to call them out for talking too loud. She closes her mouth.

"I took a step towards him. And he just... stepped back. Like I was going to hurt him. I wasn't going to hurt him, I would never hurt him. How could I hurt a freaking werewolf?"

"Well, you did a good job at killing a Chimera. I think you could hurt a werewolf." Theo said without thinking, Stiles looked up, and glared at him. Theo smiled nervously.

"Let's just, do this. I don't wanna talk about it." Stiles said, starting the worksheet. Theo nodded.

"Yeah, whatever you want." Theo replies. He leans closer to Stiles, just for the hell of it. He ignores the way Stiles flinches, and tenses against him.

But he does look up, when he feels eyes on him. When he looks up though, he meets the eyes, of the one and only Scott freaking McCall.

Shit.

\---

Stiles sighed, as he got back home. His dad wasn't here, like always, but he was grateful. He didn't want his dad to see, what he was about to do.

The Stilinski walks up to his room, thinking about today. Scott ignored him, of course. Stiles didn't expect the Alpha to run up to him, and hug him.

Liam ignored him to. But not for the same reason as Scott. Liam ignored everybody today, even Mason. He was too worried about Hayden. Stiles thinks they're the newer version, of Scott and Allison.

He would never tell anybody that though.

Lydia spoke to him once, about Parrish and the Nemeton. Stiles didn't really care, but no one else would listen to her.

Malia tried to talk to him today. She tried to talk to him a lot today. She even threatened to break up with him, if he didn't talk to her. He didn't take the bait though. She had only sighed, and said she'll text him later.

Now that Stiles thinks about it, he barely talked at all today. He only talked to Theo. Which was weird.

Theo was actually very nice to him today. Theo is usually nice to him everyday, but that's only to get his trust.

Today was different though. Theo was actually, genuinely nice to him. Theo wanted to know, what was wrong with him.

Stiles would've laughed, when Theo asked that. There's a lot of things wrong with him. But he didn't feel like laughing, he never laughs anymore

Stiles walks in his room, drops his bag, and heads straight to the box under his bed.

He moves some things to get it. He always put his bats, and other boxes under his bed, so no one could find the knives.

He makes a noise of triumph, when he finds the box. He pulls it out, and sits on the floor. He leans against his bed.

The box was his mothers. It was black, with an odd design on it. Stiles always thought it was beautiful. The little knife markings, blood stains, and all. He was so happy, when his mother gave it to him.

His mother told him to not use it, the way she did. Well, look how that turned out.

Stiles opened to box, and ran his fingers over the knives. There were six knives total.

Two of them were straight and sharp. But you'd have to press down, to actually cut.

Three of them were small, kind of like little blades. They were sharp. You just had to stick them somewhere, to feel pain.

The last one, oh the last one, that was Stiles' favorite. It was jagged. And it hurt like hell, but that's what Stiles wants. To hurt.

He picks it up, and rests it against his arm. He leans his head against the bed, and closes his eyes.

He starts to cut, almost laughing at how much he enjoys the pain. He's glad this is his life. His father is not home, or around enough to see the way his son is. And there's no werewolves in his window anymore.

He lost his mother.

Cut.

He lost Allison.

Cut.

He lost Lydia.

Cut.

He lost his father.

Cut.

He lost Malia.

Cut.

And now, now he lost Scott.

Cut.

That one was deeper than the others, and he winces. He looks at his arm, which is bleeding more than he'd have liked.

Stiles sighs, and goes to the bathroom. He rinses his blood off, and looks at the cut he did last. It's deep, and gushing blood. He knows he didn't hit a vein though. Melissa taught him, how'd he know if something hit his veins.

She didn't willingly tell him. He just told her that he wanted to know, if any of the pack got hit by a supernatural creature, and a vein got hit, he'd know what to do.

That was a lie.

Stiles shakes his head, and grabs a bandage from his shelf. He wraps the cut on his arm, and glances into the mirror.

He looks back up quickly. Studying his face. He has deep bags under his eyes, they could undoubtedly be mistaken for black eyes. His cheeks are gaunt.

He basically looks like a walking skeleton. He's glad no one said anything. He wouldn't know how to explain.

He's been sleeping less, since Donovan. And now, he's almost decided to give up on sleeping completely. Almost.

Stiles walks back to his room, and puts the knives away. He's glad he didn't get any blood on the floor, he made that mistake last time.

His father wouldn't stop wondering about how juice got on the floor, when they don't even buy juice.

Stiles lays on his bed, tapping his finger against his chest. He looks at the time. 8:24PM. He didn't realize he cut himself for so long. It's not like he really cared anyway.

He felt his eyes begin to close, and he decided sleeping tonight wouldn't be so bad. He hopes.

Oh, how he was wrong.

\---

Theo sat up from his bed, and looked at the clock. 12:44AM. What the hell? Why was he up this early?

He shook his head, and slammed back into the pillows. He hopes it's not The Dread Doctors waking him, so they could 'talk'. He didn't want to talk to them.

He wanted to talk to Stiles.

Stiles. Who came to school today, wearing sweatpants and a large hoodie. Who flinched away from him. Who barely spoke.

None of that, was like Stiles.

Stiles. Who wore jeans and plaid shirts. Who never flinches. Who always speaks. Always.

That was Stiles.

Theo wouldn't mind admitting it, admitting that he was worried about Stiles. Stiles did not look good today.

He bites his lip, he wants to call Stiles. But he doesn't have Stiles' number. Maybe he can ask Lydia or Malia.

Lydia would instantly give him Stiles' number, not really caring if Stiles wants him to have it or not. She has other things to worry about.

Malia would ask why. But she'd give it to him, if he played his cards right. He could tell she liked him, more than either of them wanted to.

He hated flirting with Malia. She had a boyfriend, that she actually seemed willing to cheat on. She's also not his type.

His type is people with, pale skin, brown hair, Bambi eyes, and moles everywhere. Not people with, fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and harsh eyes.

Theo loves the fact, that his type is basically Stiles. His obsession. He craves Stiles. He's always craved Stiles.

Theo snuggles into his blanket, he imagines soft pink lips against his skin. He imagines arms wrapped around his torso, and brown hair tickling his chin.

He imagines being with Stiles.

The boy he craves.

\---

Stiles walks into the school quietly. A few freshmens look at him, and he glares at them. God, freshmens were so annoying.

With their chubby cheeks, and wide eyes. He hated all of them.

He heads straight to class, running into Liam. Who looks him up and down, and gives him a worried look, but doesn't say anything.

They both head to their classes, other things on their mind.

Stiles walks in, and only a few people are there. The teacher, and a few kids. And... Danny? He sits in his spot, not caring that the other kids are staring at him. Or that Danny is suddenly in his class.

"You're early." Danny whispers to him. He raises his eyebrow, and stares at the him.

"I get that." He replied. The lacrosse players eyes widened, as he heard Stiles' raspy voice. Stiles didn't seemed shocked though, like he didn't really care.

He didn't care about a lot of things actually.

"What's wrong with you?" Danny asks, he seems nervous to talk to Stiles. Which was odd.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Stiles says, smirking.

"Right, yeah. Sorry." Danny apologizes. He ducks his head, and rubs his neck. He glances at Stiles.

"Not a problem, man." Stiles lies. It was a problem. A very huge problem. What makes people think, they can get in your business like that?

Danny is about to speak again, but there's a hand on Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles jumps.

"Shit, sorry." The voice says, rubbing Stiles' shoulder, and letting go. Stiles realizes it was Theo. Great.

"Don't do that, you dick." Stiles snarls, and Theo lifts his hands up, showing he's not going to cause harm. Danny moves away quietly.

Theo smirks, and takes his seat behind Stiles. He leans up, into Stiles' space.

"How are you?" Theo asks, trying to look as innocent as possible. And Stiles thinks, he could look at that face all day.

He shakes his head. No. Bad thoughts. Those are not good thoughts. To be thinking. Like, ever.

"Stiles?" God, that innocent smile and warm eyes, makes Stiles want to go crazy. He shakes his head.

"M'fine." He says, he sees Theo's face twist up in annoyance, out of the corner of his eye. He flinches.

Stiles curls in on himself, and ignores Theo's concerned face.

"Stiles, you gotta talk to me. I just wanna help." Theo explained, trying to get Stiles to look at him.

"You don't get it." Stiles snapped. "I'm too far past the gone, for help."

Theo's about to speak again, but the teacher cuts him off. Stiles felt his heart pull, when he saw Theo's sad face.

But he knew it was an act.

It just had to be.

\---

Theo hated school. And teachers. So much. He barely got to talk to Stiles today, only once.

And it was barely even talking.

Stiles looked worse today. Way worse.

The Omega wants to help him, he really does. But he can't exactly do that, if Stiles doesn't want to be helped.

Theo sighed, and tried to think of what to do. Stiles wouldn't trust him, at all. So he can really only do one thing.

Manipulate him.

It worked with the rest of the pack, so why wouldn't it work on Stiles? It just had to.

Lydia was worried about her boy-toy Parrish, so she'd trust anybody who'd help at the moment.

Malia almost instantly trusted him, when he acted like he liked her.

Liam trusted him enough, after Theo had saved Hayden, and his life.

And Scott... Scott trusted him instantly. Once the True Alpha said his name, he was already in.

It was easier than Theo expected.

A lot easier.

You would think, the McCall pack would have major trust issues, after all they've been through.

Stiles seems to be the only one who understands that.

Theo smiles. Manipulating Stiles would be perfect. He's going to try to manipulate Stiles. No, he will manipulate Stiles.

He just doesn't know how... yet.

\---

Stiles groaned in pleasure. Fuck, he hasn't done this in a long time. The last time he masterbated, it was before the whole werewolf mess happened.

That was a long time ago.

He strokes himself a few more times, he closes his eyes, trying to fantasize about someone.

Lydia? No, he didn't like her that way, anymore.

Liam? God no.

Malia? Yeah, that'd work.

Her hands, gripping his shoulders. Her moaning his name.

His hands, gripping his shoulders. Him moaning his name.

"Nggf, Theo!"

Whoa, wait. Theo? No, gross.

Stiles let's go, of his throbbing member. He rolls onto his side.

What the hell? Theo, really? Stiles curses himself mentally, and closes his eyes.

His dick is still pulsing. He wraps his hand around it, and starts stroking. He thinks of Theo.

Theo, running his fingers down his back.

Theo, kissing his hips and thighs softly.

Theo, wrapping his mouth around his dick.

Theo, pulling off and letting Stiles' cum spurt all over his face.

Theo, grabbing Stiles' hand rubbing it on his face.

Theo, licking Stiles' cum covered fingers clean.

Stiles feels his orgasm start, and he let's it happen.

He doesn't know why, he was thinking of Theo. He didn't even like Theo, he hated him. Theo was probably manipulating him, to do this. Yeah, that makes sense.

Theo was manipulating him.

He just knew

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not continuing this, because I'm an asshole. Thoughts?


End file.
